1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a driving method of display panels, and more particularly to a driving method of AMOLED panels.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
AMOLED panels are characterized by attributes, such as fast response time, high contrastness, and wide viewing angles, and thus have been greatly adopted in portable devices, such as cellular phones and tables, and televisions, personal computers having display devices.
Currently, the AMOLED panels may be driven by digital driving or analog driving. It is known that the analog driving may result in mura phenomenon due to Vth/μuniformity/reliability, and mura phenomenon may be greatly improved by the digital driving.
The gray level is determined by the time of emission in digital driving. A longer display time may result in a higher luminance, i.e., a greater gray-scale value. Thus, the grayscale may be controlled by adjusting a light emitting period. A frame may be divided into several sub-frames, and each sub-frames corresponds to a time period. In this way, the light emitting period may be controlled by combining the sub-frames so as to show different grayscales.
However, the above method may results in display defects, which is called as pseudo contour.” Usually, such defects may be cured by increasing a refresh rate, which shortens the time period corresponding to the sub-frame. But such solution consumes a great deal of energy.
The above solution may cure the pseudo contour issue, but raises the power consumption issue.